Ensaio de teatro
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Já imaginou o time Taka atuando numa peça de teatro? Isso se eles conseguirem passar pelo ensaio. Suigetsu tentando beijar Yuna, Karin aprontando com Juugo, e Sasuke perdendo a paciência. Péssimo resumo, mas a fic está melhor.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: a ideia pra essa história não é minha. Tive a ideia com o time Taka depois de assistir uma parte de um episódio de "Shuriken School".

**Ensaio de teatro**

Muitos ninjas são capazes de fazer coisas incríveis, como missões de assassinato ou até enfrentar perigosas criaturas. Mas, sem dúvida, participar de uma peça de teatro não estava nos planos da Equipe Taka.

Tudo começou numa reunião que o Time Taka teve com Tsunade. Sasuke havia voltado para a vila há alguns meses, mas Tsunade não confiava muito nele e em sua nova equipe, por isso deu uma missão de classe D para testá-los.

**Sasuke: ***chocado* Uma peça de teatro com a história de "Romeu e Julieta"? Quem foi que pediu uma missão dessas?

**Tsunade: **Hiashi Hyuuga! A filha caçula dele irá fazer aniversário e ela é fã dessa história! Claro que você estará encarregado da peça e de escolher quem fará cada papel, Sasuke, por ser o líder da equipe! Só espero que alguém dela conheça a história de Romeu e Julieta!

Meio a contragosto, Sasuke aceitou e começou a preparar as coisas pra peça, num palco improvisado na área de treinamento. Mas quem disse que foi fácil? A escolha dos papeis, por exemplo. De todos do time Taka, Suigetsu era o mais insatisfeito.

**Suigetsu: ***resmungando* Eu não acredito que o Sasuke me botou no papel de Julieta! LOGO de Julieta! Pô, tem garotas no time! *segurando algo* E eu ainda tenho que usar estes óculos horríveis! DESDE QUANDO A JULIETA USA ÓCULOS?

**Voz: **Eu acho que atuar é muito interessante!

Quem havia falado era Yuna Kazemaki, a novata do Time Taka e Nukenin de Suna, que havia entrado no time pouco antes de Sasuke resolver voltar pra Konoha. Ela tinha cabelos loiros em duas maria-chiquinhas até a cintura, olhos verdes, pele clara e usava uma camisa parecida com a de Tsunade, só que rosa, além de um shorts preto e sandálias de ninja.

**Suigetsu: ***babando* Verdade? Muito interessante?

**Yuna: ***sorriso* Claro!

**Suigetsu: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, Yuna-chan, eu era ator na minha antiga vila, sabe? Inclusive, o personagem que interpreto está no título da peça!

**Yuna: **Eu sei: a Julieta! Eu queria interpretá-la, mas o Sasuke me botou pra ser a empregada! *emburrada* _Aposto que isso é vingança por eu nunca ter caído no charme dele!_

**Suigetsu: ***malicioso* _Hum... isso me dá uma ideia! _Escuta, Yuna-chan, me ajudaria a ensaiar?

**Yuna: ***animada* Claro que sim! Qual cena?

**Suigetsu: **Bem... a cena do beijo!

Suigetsu fez biquinho e Yuna deu um passo pra trás.

**Yuna: ***desconfiada* Não está querendo ensaiar a cena do beijo só com a intenção de me beijar, verdade?

Emburrada, Yuna deu as costas.

**Suigetsu: ***disfarçando* Não, claro que não! É só que... o Juugo vai fazer o papel do Romeu e, na hora decisiva, posso ficar estranho quando for beijá-lo sem ter ensaiado, entende? Principalmente por sermos do mesmo sexo! E então, me ajudaria? Pela obra?

A resposta de Suigetsu parece ter convencido Yuna, pois ela virou-se com um sorriso leve.

**Yuna: **_Talvez não seja tão mal! Antes ele do que a Karin! _Está bem, te ajudarei! Mas só se estiver vestido como o personagem!

**Suigetsu: **Deixa comigo! Eu volto já!

Suigetsu entrou nos bastidores do palco, instantes antes de Karin aparecer e ir até Sasuke.

**Karin: **Consegui a maquiagem, Sasuke-kun, mas foi difícil convencer aquela maluca de cabelo rosa a me emprestar! Principalmente quando eu disse que era para o Juugo!

**Sasuke: ***arrumando o cenário* Pelo menos conseguiu! Pode entregar ao Juugo? Estou meio ocupado agora!

Karin concordou, mas ao ver uma lata de tinta do outro lado do palco, abriu um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Karin: **_Uma travessura não mata ninguém!_

De volta à Yuna e Suigetsu, este voltou aonde a primeira estava, já vestido de Julieta.

**Suigetsu: **Já voltei, Yuna! Ensaiamos a cena antes do beijo e seguimos a partir daí!

Suigetsu fez bico de olhos fechados e Yuna fez uma cara meio incrédula: não tinha muita certeza sobre isso. Entretanto, ao olhar para o palco...

**Yuna: ***espantada* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

O grito de Yuna fez Suigetsu cair no chão de choque, afinal, ela havia gritado na cara dele. Só quando passou o susto é que ela reparou que era o Juugo... com a cara pintada de azul.

**Yuna: ***constrangida* Me desculpe, Suigetsu! É que eu me assustei!

**Sasuke: ***indignado* É, e eu também!

**Karin: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Isso é hilário! Ele parece o Kisame!

**Sasuke: ***gota* _Eu mereço!_ Juugo, tira essa pintura azul da cara! Quer acabar com o ensaio sozinho?

**Juugo: **A culpa é da Karin! Ela que me deu uma lata de tinta em vez da maquiagem!

**Sasuke: ***perdendo a paciência* VAI TIRAR ISSO JÁ! E VOCÊ, KARIN, PARE DE BRINCAR E VÁ TREINAR PRA PEÇA!

**Karin: ***suspirando* Pode deixar!

Karin sentou-se num banco e começou a afinar o banjo que usaria na narração da peça, enquanto Yuna ajudava Suigetsu a levantar do chão.

**Suigetsu: **Acho que já acabamos a cena anterior ao beijo! Podemos ensaiar... o beijo agora!

**Yuna: **Esqueceu os óculos!

Yuna colocou os óculos-escuros em Suigetsu, mas ele não estava enxergando nada. Tentando encontrar Yuna, foi andando com os braços esticados, até sentir um braço e beijar o dono dele.

**Voz: **SUIGETSU!

**Suigetsu: ***tirando os óculos* KARIN?

Foi aí que Suigetsu entendeu: havia andado sem querer até onde Karin estava e beijado-a no rosto sem querer.

**Karin: ***mostrando o punho* AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!

Karin começou a perseguir Suigetsu sem parar, enquanto Yuna ajudava Juugo a tirar a tinta azul da cara.

**Sasuke: ***tapa na testa* _Estou começando a me arrepender de ter matado o Orochimaru! Os treinos com ele eram mais fáceis do que isso!_

FIM!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, se quiserem ver uma imagem da Yuna, é só colocar o nome completo dela no site do deviantart.


End file.
